Esp Secret Service Corp
Esp Secret Service Corp '''of Imperial Japanese Army (大日本帝国陸軍特務超能部隊), usually shorten as the '''Esp Corp (超能部隊), is a group of esper with Japanese backgrounds gather by Captain Eiji Satomi and Lord Tsubomi in order to adopt espers into society alongside with their powers. Formed in an age of feudalistic political atmospheres and the raging war during 1930s to 40s, ambitious Satomi believe that their best chance is to prove their might as esp soldier. Therefore he militarized the use of esp by creating esp combat maneuvers of his own and have the group enlisted under military including himself to gain formal support of IJA. His youngest recruits are no other than pre-teen Kyousuke Hyoubu and Fujiko Tsubomi, whom later set up their own organization as they are the first to know about Future. Uniforms Being a small platoon within IJA during war time, Esp Corp didn't have those advanced and individualistic uniforms that material-rich B.A.B.E.L. prefered. They mostly wears ordinary IJA soldier and officer uniforms and equipments, and plain shirts when they aren't in mission. The only exception is when a year after Hyoubu and Fujiko had enlisted, the latter forces her younger brother to wear sophisticated dresses with her, which caused an incident with a disciplinary officer. Esp Secret Service Corp's formal uniforms consist of army-green military jackets and trousers, while different military rank insignias were given to each members as their ranks progressed. The official ESSC insignia is located on both side of their collars, a symbol of lightning bolt, which is a shared symbol of esp officers within the esp-advanced Axis faction and a number 0, which represents their status as an experimental unit. Summary While officially enlisted as part of IJA, Esp corp is an experimental unit that didn't received much affection as its members found they are in conflict with their nationalist superiors in both ideological and chronologically, normal military personals also treat their undisciplined new esp brothers-in-arms with distaste. Finding themselves isolated among IJA, Esp Corp developed an independent streak in a manner not unlike The Children, their own existances nevertheless made Japan the second country to incorporate esp for military purpose beside the leading nation which it signed in military alliance few years later. Acting as predecessor of B.A.B.E.L. and P.A.N.D.R.A. via different means during the period of war, it is one of the first esper groups supported by Great power as Esper remained as uncommon sights in that time. Despite performed their missions mostly with great success, Esp Corp never had the chance to turn the tides of entire war. Eventually, almost all member whom treat each other as family were perished in the brutal war as two weapon of Mass-destruction was unleashed to Japan, and the Precognition of Ihachigō reveal that Kyousuke Hyoubu would goes on destroy the entire world as the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A.. Unwilling to reveal the existance of "Monsters", Satomi and his fellow officers coldly begin the purge of survived members by murder Seishiro Uzumi himself to save their own skin. As he tried to do the same thing to Hyoubu, only to die in the hand of newly-christened fallen angel, ironically fulfilled I-08's prophecy and leave Esp Corp forever disbanded for better or worse. Category:Organizations